Graduation (Part Two)
'Teaser' Act One 'Act Two' Adam has a dream with Faith, where she questions his motives and what he will do to defeat MaryAnn. Adam learns that she has a weakness for people she considers her children. Faith offers Adam anything he needs at her apartment. When Adam wakes up in the hospital, he then visits Faith in her hospital room, and tells her hes sorry. Graduation occurs, but Maryann's influence ends up not allowing the cermony to finish. 'Act Three' Adam finds Damon at The Grill, and orders him to come with to see Maryann. Adam offers Damon to Maryann in exchange for Emily's safety. Emily strongly objects to this, but Adam asks her to trust him. Daniel stabs Damon while he is hung from Maryann's offering and offers some of Damons blood to Maryann. She rubs the blood on her body. Damon has not died and tells Emily to destroy all of Maryann's ritual offerings. Emily complies and pushes over the offering statue. An enraged Maryann who pursues Emily and Adam with her poisonous claws. Adam tells Emily to go save the others, and that Belinda is working on a spell to snap everyone out from Maryann's influence. Meanwhile in a wiccan circle, which consists of Belinda, Tyler and Ethan. Belinda manages to contact the other side for help, Sheila appears and offers Belinda the much needed help she needs to defeat Maryann, and says that Maryann's weakness will destroy her. Adam is running through the high school, as Maryann chases him destroying anything or anybody in her way. Adam taunts her about Faith ending up in a coma, which hurts her deeply. Adam mentions her real name Callisto, to which she laughs and tells him she had to pose with a somewhat interesting modern name, otherwise her real name would give herself away. Maryann then chases Adam now outside the highschool, and almost catches Adam. She is stopped by a bull whom she believed to be the "God Who Comes". Offering herself to the "God", the bull stabs her in the chest with its horns. As Maryann starts to die, the bull transforms back into Damon who finishes the job by removing Maryann's heart. Adam thanks Damon for the help, but Damon tells him that Belinda turning him into Maryann, Callisto or whatever she goes by God helped save the day. Alaric and Adam exchange words over saving the day, and Alaric hands Adam his high school diploma. Sam comforts Ethan over Daniel's death, and tells him he needs to be on his own. Chloe helps Belinda and Tyler. ACT FOUR Emily enters the halls of the high school, and finds Katherine waiting for her. The two get into a fight. Although Katherine has the advantage of age, Emily has the benefit of having been trained to fight vampires and holds her own. While they fight, Katherine reveals that her hatred of Emily is because she had stolen all the happiness that she was supposed to have. Emily retorts her about the things she did to her. They fight more, but Emily is overpowered and Katherine uses a wooden handle as a stake to kill her doppelgänger. Katherine lets slip that she knows she planned on leaving town and bidding farwell to Adam, and that she is a fool to give up on everything, and that nobody will even know shes gone. As Emily is about to die, a flashback occurs to when Adam was forced to kill Emily to save the world, and all the pain she felt when she died the first time, then again when she planned on dying on christmas eve. As Katherine drives her hand into Emily's chest to rip out her heart, Emily knocks out Katherine, and tells her she isn't going to give up, and grabs the wooden handle and drives it into Katherine's chest, killing her. As they lie side by side, Emily looks at her now deceased doppelgänger exhaustively and says, "I'm a survivor." Emily enters the courtyard of the high school and sees her friends all dealing with the aftermath of Callisto's raid. She decides not to say goodbye to anyone, and instead walks off into the distance. Adam joins Sam, Chloe, Belinda, Tyler as the group discuss the end of high school. They all walk off into the distance, Emily's heart necklace is seen lying in the fire debris of the high school, with a photo of her and Adam now broken apart. Trivia *This is the first season final to not end of a cliffhanger of sorts, but end with a simply end of a chapter in the series. *Katherine dies in this episode. *Although Maryann's real name Callisto was revealed in The Trail", this is the first and only episode that she is refered to as Callisto directly. *This episode marks the end of Faith, William and Katherines regular roles on the series. *Originally both Emily and Katherine were to die in this episode, but was decided to just wrap up Katherine's time on the series. Emily was decided to not die, when it was clear a spin-off focused on her was going to occur. Emily would return for the first half of season 5 for a truely proper send-off, the first few episodes of season 5 focus on Emily's solo adventures which would be used as a way to outline how a show could work with her character not being on Slayer. Category:Season Four Episodes (Slayer) Category:Season Finals (Slayer)